mystcraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandbox/Old Linking
Linking is the act of travelling between ages. Currently the player can use Descriptive Books to create and travel to new ages, or Linking Books to travel to places the player has already visited. Players can also find Star Fissures which will return them to the Overworld spawn. Players can link from any age (or dimension such as the Overworld, Nether or End) to any other age, provided they have a book to take them. =Methods = Books Players can right click a book in a Linkbook Stand|stand, on the ground, or from their hotbar in order to view the book. There players can see the name of an age, the symbols within, and can touch the linking panel on the right-side page in order to travel. Books on stands and on the ground will also have a slot where the player can remove the book to pick it up. Sneak-Right Clicking will quickly pick up a book without viewing the GUI. Portals Age portal frames can be created by crystals. They create a one-way door into an age when a book is placed in a items:book receptacle attached to the portal frame. Unlike held books or book stands, a player can simply touch any area inside the portal to move into its age. Star Fissures Star Fissures are naturally occurring but rare features in ages. They appear to be a chasm down to bedrock level, with a star filled portal at the bottom. Any players or entities entering the portal will be returned safely to spawn on the Overworld. These are a last resort for those unlucky enough to have linked without a way back. Server Commands From Minecraft 1.3.2 and onwards, the player can use the command: /tpx Changing the //// value to **0** teleports the player to the Overworld. Changing the value to **1** would take you to the End, and changing the value to **-1** would take you to the Nether. Note that the player need OP rights to use this command. =Dangers and Limitations = Entrapment Before a player travels to a different age, it is **very highly recommended** that they bring a Linking Book with them, in order to have a way back to where they came from. Without a Linking Book or Star Fissure, players can be trapped on an age forever. Some ages may come with resources to create new books and start over, but many do not. It is impossible to return to the Overworld without a linking book or Star Fissure (in-game). See also: Entrapment =Instability = When a Descriptive Book is first written or used, the Symbols chosen determine the age's look and feel. If the player did not choose enough symbols themselves, the symbols conflict with each other, or inherently unstable symbols are chosen, then the newly created age will be unstable . =Intra-Age Linking = Descriptive Books do not allow players to link to a location in the same Age they currently occupy, without a Link Modifier. However, it is possible to modify a link panel in an ink mixer to give it the Intra-Linking property, then use that to craft a linking book, in order to link to locations in the same world. If you wish to use a non-Intra Age linkbook to travel to a place within the same Age, you must first link to another Age, then back to the first.